Angels help
by NHunter
Summary: Rei was a bit slower while retrieving Lance of Longinius during battle with 15th Angel... What may go other way because of that? better summary inside. rated M for safity... R&R! Complete. chapters 1 & 2 part 1 redone.
1. Deal

well, this's kinda my first attempt at fanfiction'ing in non-native language, so, please, don't be too much hostile to me for my spelling and/or other mistakes in the text. but comments and fires as long as they have any reasonable substantiations are welcome!

**~~~ *** ~~~**

**summary**: Rei was a bit slower, while retrieving for Lance of Longinues and comming back to the battlefield... so, how much can these minutes change sequence of events in the future? can there be someone to help Asuka with her loneliness? and who they will be? kinda hard to explaing in just two or three words, what the pairing will be, but, for now, let's say like this: (Asuka + Arael)/Shinji & some of Shinji/Rei maybe... There will be mix of anime & manga storylines.

so, enough of that rubbish, let's start!!!

**~~~ *** ~~~**

**Title**: Angels help - Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfic.  
**Author**: NHunter aka N.H.  
**Genre**: Romance/General (I really suck with this part)  
**Rating**: T = R  
**Characters**: nearly everyone  
**Pairings**: (Asuka + Arael)/Shinji as main one. possibly, there'll be some of Shinji/Rei  
**Warnings**: SOME SPOILERS!  
**Disclaimer**: don't own "Evangelion"... just don't own it.

**~~~ *** ~~~**

normal text  
"speech"  
'_thought/speech while at mindscape_'  
""speech through communication system""

if in **bold** -- character is shouting.

**Angels help  
chapter 1: Deal**

Very bright white beam pierced heavy gray clouds and was going to hit its target, but blue hexagon of Angel's AT field appeared on its way. And AT field was strong enough to reflect this deadly beam of positron rifle shot.

""Pilot Ayanami, you are to head for the Terminal Dogma to retrieve the Lance."" Small communication window from the command center popped up inside Eva-00 entry plug.

"Yes, commander." In soft but emotionless voice First Child responded and without any questions motioned her blue cyclop Eva to the nearest launch tunnel.

*******

"Was that wise, Gendo? SEELE will certainly be mad, when they find out that we used Lance of Longinius before the time it was planned" Fuyutsuki asked commander, who was standing beside him at the top level of command center. Commander was quiet for some seconds before answering - he was watching status reports coming from attacked by Angel Eva-02.

"Our main purpose is to defeat Angels. Those old fart can only yell at us as long as we do our work, my old friend. But we have to modify our own plans due to the usage of Lance in this battle"

"As you say... As you say..."

*******

Arael was walking through memories of Unit-02 pilot, the first lilim she could study. Yes, her prime mission was retrieving Adam, but she could not miss such a chance - see something she never saw, feel something never felt! So she was walking through memories of one human. Lilim girl, just around her own age. This fact made her even more curious about lilim's soul. These memories were not pleasant from the beginning.

That girl fell victim to such awful circumstances... She was abandoned by the two most precious people of hers. She saw her own mother dead, hanging on the rope... And more this girl knew, that her mother wanted her to die too... If curiosity of exploring other's mind hadn't been driving her, Arael probably would stop torturing that girl with her memories... They should be really painful.

Then there was emotional emptiness... Even if Arael herself was a warrior with only one purpose in her life, she hated not having emotions... They, as she thought, were essential part of any living being... Almost eventless years of constant trainings and studyings that girl survived flew in front of Arael's eyes.

And here she was. On the deck of giant ship. In front there were four more figures. Woman in late twenties with dark purple hair and three boys... One of them was exploring the ship with small camera, other one was running towards her in attempt to catch his hat... And third... Just standing there, and yet, he was radiating strange aura of comfort... Comfort... Something, that Arael liked very much... As her mindwalking continued, Arael learned, that this boy was the Third Child, the one, who already had killed three of her brothers and sisters... And still, there was something that attracted to him...

* * *

Arael watched, as her victim shared living space with Third Child... And she liked these memories of other being... The feelings, that lilim girl tried to push to the dark corner of her soul... These feeling towards the boy were something sweet and pleasant... Something that Arael never experienced first person, but already wanted to badly.

Events still floating in front of her eyes and she found herself in some kind of hangar, where purple colossus with strange machines attached to it stood. With her angelic senses, Arael could feel small part of Lilith inside that colossus... And two complementation lilim souls in it too... Arael experienced girl's nervousness, as she watched attempt to retrive that boy from Lilith clone. And when that attempt failed, there was despair, also pushed to that dark corner... But than, that boy somehow appeared and joy aroused in girl's mind... Just to be hidden as despair minute ago...

* * *

Putting parts of puzzle together, Arael found unknown feeling towards that boy, that her victim had. The same sweet and pleasant feeling that first appeared at their meeting, but there it was much stronger and much deeper. It was something, that seemed to bring joy and happiness to life. Something that made things look better. Something that flooded heart with sensation of being complete... Arael liked it! She wanted to experience it more! She wanted to learn it!  
_'I need to ask her about this...'_

*******

Asuka felt like her brain was slowly and painfully torn apart as her life flew in front of her eyes. She screamed, she cried, she prayed, but nothing, nothing helped her... And than... Everything went away... Some seconds later she found herself standing on invisible platform, hovering somewhere above Earth's atmosphere... The scenery was calming and pleasant after what she had jut survived... Sun was slowly appearing from behidn the planet... It was really beautiful.

_'Hello lilim'_ Asuka turned and saw another girl, which she hadn't noticed before, standing near her. She was about the same age, maybe a bit a older. Girl had gold colored eyes, which seemed to look straight into the soul, long silver-white with the tint of blue hair, one curl of which almost covered girl's right eye. Girl had pale skin, which made her look like she was a ghost. She had only short pale-blue sundress over her pretty nice, even gorgeous forms, that almost made Asuka jealous.  
_  
'Lilim?'_ Asuka still was in shock, so this was the only response she could manage to give.  
_  
'You, child of Lilith'_  
_  
'Me? I'm Asuka Langley Soryu! And who the hell you are'_  
_  
'Arael...'_ Second child remembered briefing before her last fight, and the fifteenth Angel was named exactly with this name, so she charged towards the girl in attempt to kill her, but one moment later Asuka found herself in Arael's clinch.  
_  
'You... Angel!..'_ redhead roared, trying to free herself. With no results.  
_  
'Angel? So this is how you name us, children of Adam'_  
_  
'Why... Do... You... Try... To... Destroy... Our... World?..'_ Asuka still was trying to free herself.  
_  
'Trying to destroy your world? Who said that? We are just trying to rescue our Father from **YOUR **capture.'_ Second child was shocked. She never though about Angels other than they were mindless berserkers trying to kill every human on Earth... _'But for me that doesn't matter now. I wanted to ask you a question...' _Asuka was caught off guard.  
_  
'...Yes?'_ Arael let Asuka free from her clinch.  
_  
'What is that feeling you have for that boy? That pleasant and sweet feeling of complementation of your soul... What is that?'_ Images of Shinji flashed through Asukas mind.  
_  
'What makes you, Angel-girl, think that I have any feelings for that baka'_  
_  
'I'm Arael!!! As for your question... I just read your soul... What was that feeling'_  
_  
'Pleasant and sweet... Something that makes you feel complete... That should be love... But I **DO NOT LOVE THAT BAKA!!!**'_  
_  
'But your soul says different things... Anyway... I want to learn, how is it, to be in love'_  
_  
'And you want me to help you with that?! After what you have just done to me'_  
_  
'Actually I wanted to offer you a deal. You wanted to be the best, didn't you? I could give you my powers for that, but instead I wanted to be with you, experiencing love...'_ Arael made supplicating face.  
_  
'And if I say 'no'?'_  
_  
'Than I'd just kill you and take over your body'_  
_  
'So really I don't have a choice if I want to live?'_ Arael nodded.  
_  
'So what is your answer'_  
_  
'Yes, of course! I will not die like that'_

_'Than... Deal?'_ Arael lifted her right hand to shake hands.  
_  
'One more thing'_  
_  
'Yes?'_ Angel questioningly lifted her eyebrow.  
_  
'Can you seal away my memories from the first years of my life. They are too painful for me. And **YOU **made this pain much worse'_  
_  
'Hmm... I've never tried that, by i think, i can do that. So, Deal?'_  
_  
'...Deal.'_ Asuka slowly and indecisively followed her move, until their hand met.

*******

Command center crew watched as blue colossus with giant bordeaux lance in its hands rose from the launch shaft.

"OK, Rei, Earth rotation correction 0.0029, gravity correction 0.105. Targets heigth 103.37 kilometers, constant. Target locked." Load of data were sent to Rei and Eva-00. This was their only chance to kill Angel and save Asuka from mental assault, so any miss was intolerable.

""Roger that."" Came the answer from First Child.

"Counting down. -10 seconds... -9... -8... -7... -6... -5... -3... -2... -1... FIRE!" Much alike athlete, Evangelion Unit 00 threw lance to the dark gray skies, to Angel, floating somewhere above Earth's atmosphere. With unimaginable speed lance pierced clouds, leaving big circular window of clear sky over Tokio-3, and flew towards its target. Even big blue hexagon of AT field was just like a sheet of paper to this lance... Angel's bird like shiny body exploded into billions of instantly freezing drops of LCL... In a flash of white, beam from Angel to Eva-02 disappeared. No one saw that this happed microseconds before Lance of Longinius reached Angel... "MAGI confirm target destruction. OK, Rei, now bring Unit 02 to EVA bay"

""Hai."" Blue cyclop motioned towards red Eva-02, now powerlessly lying on the ground.

"Akagi-san, how is Asuka?" Shinji stepped forward.

"She is lucky. If we were even ten seconds later, she could be dead..." Third child sighed with relief.

*******

Asuka ones again found herself floating high above the Earth on that strange invisible platform. Arael appeared there second later.  
_  
'So, Asuka-kun, you wanted me to work with your memories?'_ Second Child nodded. _'OK, let's start than.'_ Arael disappeared from the sight just to be found behind the Asuka moment later. _'Here we go.'_ Asuka felt other girl's over her head. Then weak white light surrounded them. Minutes passed, but Arael still was working... If not that indescribable, unpleasant feeling, flashing forward and backward through her head, Asuka for sure would start dozing... _'Looks like i'm finished there.' _Moment later Second Child was fully conscious again.  
_  
'Hmm...'_ Asuka tried to recall from her memory that day when she found her own mother hanging on the rope, but instead of bright images as they were in the past, there was only gray fog, almost completely covering her memories... _'Ja. Really... Hey, Angel-girl, you know about my past, wouldn't it be fare if i knew yours'_  
**_  
'I Am Arael!!!'_** Angel took deep breath to calm down. _'...Hm... As we are together now, that should be fare... You want me to show you my past?'_ Redhead nodded.

_'OK than.'_ Arael placed her hand back to Asuka's head...

* * *

It was dark room that Asuka associated with some strange hybrid of lab and prison cell. Concrete walls, concrete ceiling with two rows of dim lamps, concrete floor, heavy door, pitiful toilet and sink with the excuses of tooth paste and soap on it, and small crudely made wardrobe. No windows, no TV, no mirror, even no books... There was plank bed attached to the wall opposite to the door. Eleven-or-so years old Arael was sleeping on that bed. Atleast until that door was rudely opened by giant mountain of muscles in some kind of dark blue uniform. That Angel went inside and threw Arael off her bed.

"Time to wake up!" With no more word he left the cell, closing the door. Now Asuka could see Arael better. Skinny pale girl with bruises all over her body and big shadows under her eyes. She wore old somewhere torn pijama-like clothes. Girl did her morning routines and dressed into better looking training suit.  
Arael entered mess. There were thirteen more boys and girls of her age, but there were looking much better, as if they were beloved children there... No one greeted

Arael. No one even looked at her... She sat at her place. In front of a plate with white bricket of food. Just food - no taste, no smell, just something to eat... On the other hand, other thirteen had more or less normal food...

Then there was training... Arael was forced to use her mind techniques on those who did nothing bad to her, and when she refused or "trainer" thought she went easy, she was beaten violently... And that continued for hours. Till either it was dinner time or Arael passed out from beatings...

_

* * *

'**STOP!!!**'_ Even after the hell of her own life, Asuka found that she could not watch this awful life. Even if it was life of someone who was supposed to be her enemy...

_'That... That was your normal day?'_ Arael nodded. _'Why they were treating you like that?'_  
_  
'They said that I was weak... I just couldn't... bring... myself... to attack...'_ Angelic girl started sobbing_ 'To harm... my... sensei... or my... brothers... and... sisters... They... were... trying... to motivate... me to fight... harder... more violently... But they... failed... I even... couldn't... harm you... my enemy... after what... I saw... in your... soul... If not... my powers... I'd be... dead... years... ago... I'm just... not the... warrior... they... wanted... me to be...'_ Arael fell on her knees crying... Asuka was stunned. Fifteenth Angel, who was supposed to be one of the strongest of all, almost ultimate war machine, was crying in front of here, claiming that she was weak... And Asuka found that she needed to comfort Arael... Just had to.  
_  
'Listen, you are not weak... Yes, you are too kind to be a warrior, but you're not weak.'_ Arael rose her shocked gaze to Asuka. _'You survived that hell and you're still sane. Is that a weakness? You found strength to overcome hate between us. Is that a weakness too? No'_  
_  
'T... Thanks...'_ Arael said in shaky voice, wiping tears from her face. But tears didn't want to stop... Asuka sat in front of her and placed hand on Angels shoulder, comforting her.  
_  
'It's OK, you should let it out...'_ Only after a long time Arael calmed down... Rare sobs were still there, but she felt much better... She stood up looked at Asuka with her now reddened eyes.  
_  
'It was a long day for both of us. We... should rest now...'_

*******

**A/N:** that was only first chapter... R&R, please!

* * *

chapter one, edited version... 20 july 2009


	2. Perfect union part 1

OK, OK... looks like I have to do it like this... This **IS NOT** a complete chapter, maybe even 1/3... but then again, something is better than nothing... as for the first chapter... I want to thank everyone who didn't spare their time on reading my story... 4 reviews, 3 story alerts and 2 favorite stories... not that bad, ne?

**SolidJJ**, I myself wish that i had more time... but I'm university student... so, if I can write - I will, if not - sorry... as for S/R - nothing serious... Asuka is everywhere ^_^  
**Incognoto girl**, what type of formatting do you want? I think, re-editing won't take much time... and having one more reader is always good.  
**Venomancer **and **Paladin13**, thanks!

**~~~***~~~**

disclaimer and everything else are the same as they were in chapter one... so... here we go, chapter 2, part 1.  
and... **WARNING!** heavy sarcasm in chapter title...

**Angels help  
chapter 2: Perfect union  
part 1.**

"Shinji, you should go home." Ayanami Rei was standing beside the door of hospital room, where Asuka was put after the battle with fifteenth Angel. Second child was sleeping. For two days since that battle already. And all the time Shinji was there, sitting beside Asuka's bed.

"No. I have to be there."

"But you need better rest, than sleeping on the chair."

"And what if Asuka wakes up and needs my help? I have to be there."

"Why do you do this for her?" Shinji shifted on his chair before answering question.

"Asuka is my roommate, my comrade pilot and my friend. And friends should be there for each other."

"Hmm... I see..." Rei opened the door and stepped outside. There she stopped and turned back to Third Child. "And if it was not Soryu, but me, who was attacked by Angel, would you do the same?" Rei raised her eyebrow in question. This question caught Shinji off guard and he couldn't manage to answer for couple of seconds.

"...Yes, if Asuka wouldn't kill me for making her eat Misato-san's cooking..." He laughed bitterly. Rei silently stood in the doorway for some time. Then, without a word, she left. Shinji... Shinji was still sitting in the same chair beside Asuka's bed...

*******

It was dark outside, when Asuka woke up. She could tell it without opening her eyes... She was still very tired, although she knew she'd slept for quiet a long time... Maybe a couple of days even...  
Finally she decided to open her eyes. Indeed, it was night there, in Tokio-3. Asuka looked to the left and saw a very familiar boy sleeping half seated in the chair with his head on his arms, which were on the edge of hospital bed, but still close to her.

_'Baka-Shinji?! Why is he there? And... why do I feel good because of that?'_ Asked redhead to herself.

_'For the second... I already told you why...'_ Arael said inside Asuka's mind.

_'And I already told you, Angel-girl, that **I DO NOT LOVE HIM!!!**'_

_'But you do... Anyway... As for the first one... Isn't it obvious? He cares for you... And I am Arael!'_

_'Hmm...'_ Asuka reached for Shinji's hand and took it into hers. It was surprisingly warm for a bit cold hospital room. And it sent some warm feeling through her entire body.

_'Physical contact?'_ Arael broke the silence inside Asuka's mind.

_'A bit...'_ Asuka put Shunji's hand over her heart with both her hands on the top of it_. '...But nevertheless it feels good...'_ Redhead closed her eyes, giving herself up to the warmth spreading through her body.

_'Yes, that really is incredible!_' Asuka's eyes immediately shot open and Arael haven't missed that.

_'What? I'm second soul in your body now. And i can sense everything that you sense... OK I'll leave you to yourself now...'_

_'...No, you ...don't have to. As you're saying... We are together now, aren't we?'_

_'Thanks.'_ Silence... After a couple of minutes, lulled by the warmth of Shinji's hand over her heart, Asuka drifted back to sleep...

* * *

Asuka woke up in the early morning. With something warm encircled by her arms under her body. And 'it' was straight between her breasts... Simple look to the right told Asuka, that that something was Shinji's arm... And Second Child reacted in the only way she knew...

"**PERVERT!!!**" Shinji got very hard hit on his head and fell to the floor. Now out cold. Not a second passed, before Asuka found herself on already familiar invisible platform, floating high above the Earth. Arael stood in front of her. But this time Angel looked angry.

_'**Why Have You Done That?!**'_ Asuka's left cheek flashed with pain. Girl tried to counterattack, but found herself in Arael's clinch in no time.

_'But...'_

_'What 'but'?! Weren't that you, who was shifting in the bed this night? And weren't that you, who put his hand on your chest?'_ Asuka dumbly nodded. _'Then why the hell you think that this was his mistake?!'_

_'But...'_

_'No 'buts'!!! Listen here, Lilim, if you want to be with him, you should stop acting this way!_

_**Understood?**' _Arael was really angry..._  
'But I want to be...'_ started Asuka, but second slap shut her mouth.

_'Kaji? **Hell no!!!** I've already shown you, that THIS boy is yours love! And you seemed to be OK with that! Than why are you pushing him away with your attitude?!'_

_'Rrrr'_ Suddenly Second Child found out that she had nothing to say against those words... Arael understood this instantly and counted this as her victory on the subject.

_'You should be much more kind with him. OK?'_ with this hospital room reappeared in front of Asuka's eyes...

_'Damn you, Angel-girl!'_ Instantly image of Arael putting out her tongue flashed through redhead's mind. _'**Damn you!!!**'_ Asuka was lying motionless for a minute, before the door opened, revealing doctor Ritsuko Akagi. Woman looked inside and noticed, that Second Child was now conscious.

"Asuka-kun, you finally awake. Good..." Then doctor noticed unconscious Shinji lying on the floor with big bump on his forehead "And it looks like you are back to norm. How do you feel?"

"Like my brain was raped at least dozen times. And my feeling and emotions are still tangled..."

_'Was that really that bad?'_ Asked Arael inside Asuka's mind.

_'As if you don't know, miss I-will-fuck-your-brain!'_

_'Sorry... I didn't...'_

_'**Shut up!**'_ "And I overslept for at least a day... Maybe that's why I have little giddiness... But other than these, I think, I'm OK."

"Good. Than I think we'll have a physical for you now and if it shows no problem, you can check out of here and go home... But first of all we should wake up this sleeping beauty." Ritsuko pointed to still out cold Shinji.

* * *

"So, Asuka-kun, your psychical health is much better than expected after such an attack on your mind and your body seems to be in perfect health. You have weak radiation in blue pattern, but it should be remaining from the battle, so neither of us have to worry about it now." Doctor Akagi moved to her table and took syringe from the upper box. "But still I've to take blood sample from you. If it is OK, than you're free to go." With a trained hand Ritsuko took said sample from the girl and put it into machine for tests. After a minute results were ready and doctor Akagi scanned trough them. "Looks like you are the same Asuka we knew, so you are free for now. But i want you to come for another physical in two weeks, OK?"

"Hai."

"Good. Take care of yourself."

"Thanks, Akagi-shouza." Second Child stood up and left the room. _'Looks like we are lucky, Angel-girl...'_

"So, how're you, Asuka?" That was Shinji.

_'...Not THAT lucky...'_ redhead ignored Arael. "Fine. I think I'll go home NOW."

"Are you sure?" Asuka looked down and found that the only thing she was wearing at the moment was hospital gown. Her normal clothes should be sent home after the battle and plugsuit was not an option... "I can..."

"**IDIOT!!!**" Asuka ones again hit Shinji on his head. "I will never let you into my wardrobe, pervert! I'm calling Misato!" And for the second time today Asuka found herself in front of angry Angel...

_'**Didn't you understand what I said?!**'_ Arael tried to slap Asuka, but this time Second Child managed to dodge attack. First attack. Almost at the same moment with first, there was second strike from the Angel. And this strike reached its target, sending a shot of pain through Asuka's right cheek.

_'This time he isn't out cold...'_ To this Arael took redhead by her collar and slammed girl to the invisible platform under her feet.

_'**That is not what I meant!!!**'_

_'OK, OK...'_

_'You must apologize. And if you will not do that, I will. **Understood?!**'_ Asuka nodded. _'Good...'_ With that said real world returned to Second Child... Bringing worried Shinji with it.

"Are you OK Asuka? You spaced out..." Asked said boy nervously.

"Of course I'm OK, baka!"_  
'**You already forgot, Lilim?!**'_

_'**No!**'_ Asuka stepped forward, so now her mouth was in a few inches from boy's ear. "Did i hit you hard?" Shinji's eyes widened in shock, and the only thing he could do at the moment was nodding.

"Suma."

When Third Child recovered from the shock of apologetic Asuka, she was already gone...

*******

"Can I have one more plate?" Asuka swallowed lasts of her dinner and pleadingly looked at Shinji. Boy immediately raised his surprised gaze at her.

"Asuka-kun, are you OK? This will be yours third helping!"

"Ja, I'm as good as ever. Just very hungry. You know, i ate nothing since before last battle."

"As you say..." Shinji took her plate and went to get her helping when flat door opened and Misato revealed herself with loud 'Tadaima (i'm home)'

"Okaeri nasai (welcome home)!" Both children replied in sync.

"Good that you are both there. Commander just told me that tomorrow both of you will have sync. test."

"Hai" Replied Third Child, giving Asuka her forth portion.

"And why commander wants me? I just checked out from hospital today! Isn't it too early for piloting tests?"

"I think, they want to know how latest encounter with Angel affected your piloting abilities..." Misato reached refrigerator and took out six-pack of beer. "And that's an order, you can't do anything about it."

"OK, OK, Understood..." With the background sound of major's 'IEaaaaahooo' Asuka finished her food.

_'I want more, but I think, I should stop now or I'll get fat. What do you think, Angel-girl?'_

_'**ARAEL!!!'**_

_'Whatever...'_

_'You haven't eaten anything for almost three days. And with me inside you'll need more energy, so it's OK if you eat more than usually.'_

_'You'd better be right. And I think I should sleep some more today. Tomorrow will be a long day...'_ Asuka stood up and head to her room.

* * *

In the morning Asuka was again hungry and, although it made her worry, it wasn't that bad, so Second Child decided to go with it for now. After quick two portion breakfast, Asuka, with Shunji and Misato, headed for NERV HQ. The closer they were to HQ, the more nervous Arael was, and Asuka could feel than.

_'What's going on?'_

_'They are here.'_

_'Who?'_ Second Child couldn't understand who could made Angel so frightened.

_'Tarbis... and... Lilith...'_

_'Angels?'_

_'That is how you call us, Lilim. Yes.'_

_'But... Why there is no siren than?'_ Asuka was really puzzled now.

_'They are just like me. Souls in Lilim bodies... I need to be quiet. Maybe they won't sense me...'_ With this Arael disappeared from Asuka's mind.

_'Oh, shit, what's going on in this crazy world?..'_

Arriving at EVA cages, Asuka found that Rei was already there in her plugsuit. And there was unfamiliar boy with platinum-grey hair and red eyes, also in plugsuit, casually leaning on the wall. He smiled when Second Child entered cages.

"Hm... Asuka Langley Soryu, Second Child, nice to meet you."

"And who are you?"

"Kaworu Nagisa, Fifth Child." Then Asuka heard this boy inside her head. _'Are you here, sis?'_ There was silence. Asuka decided not to answer Kaworu's question, and Arael as she said, was hiding... The tension was broken when Shinji finally arrived to the cages.

""OK. Pilots Ayanami and Ikari will have shooting practice today. Pilot Soryu, you will have only a brief sync. test and then we will have sync. test for pilot Nagisa with all Evas."" Said doctor Akagi's voice through intercom.

_'OK, here we go!'_ In mere seconds Asuka was on her Eva's shoulder. She quickly sat in entry plug and got ready. _'I need to do my best now!!!'_ After entry plug took its place inside red behemoth, Second Child started concentrating on sync with her EVA, but that was much harder, than she thought.

""Pilot Soryu, only 23 for now."" After a brief pause voice changed to Misato's ""Asuka-chan, i know you can do better! Prove this!""

"i'll try..." _'Damn machine...'_

_'This is not machine!'_ Arael's voice sounded in Asuka's mind. And before Second Child could ask anything, Angel continued _'Clone of Father and Lilim soul...'_

_'Father?'_

_'Adam.'_ Asuka for a moment returned to reality, just to face something she'd never seen before - blue glow inside her entry plug. Glow grew stronger and took form of a woman. At least before this glow shot into Asuka's body. Asuka was again on that strange platform. There also was Arael, as usual, and one more person. That was woman in early thirties with long red hair...

* * *

"**WHAT?!**" Ritsuko was shocked by instruments' statements. "Impossible... I thought that they fixed berserk problem after prototype's creation."

"**BERSERK?!**" Now whole crew in the command center was shocked.

"What's with Asuka-chan? Is she OK?" Asked Misato.

"I hope she is... I hope..."

_

* * *

'**YOU!!!**'_ Woman tried to attack Arael, but Angel dodged with no problems. _'**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!!!**'_ There were more hits coming... But they also were dodged.

_'Your daughter... Mother?!'_ Woman instantly stopped, not forgetting about Arael, who seemed not wanting to counterattack.

_'Asuka-chan, are you OK? What that bitch did to you?'_

_'Nothing bad.'_ Angel answered, calling Kyoko's wrath to her head.

_'I'm not talking to you, **ANGEL!!!**'_ This time woman obviously wanted Arael to burn to ash under her glare, but that didn't work.

_'Angel-girl really did nothing bad to me...'_

_'My name is **ARAEL**!!!'_ Stated Angel. More annoyed than angry.

_'I wish I could believe you...'_

_'You can.'_

_'OK, but if I ever find out that **YOU** did something to my Asuka-chan, I'll send you back wherever you came from in the box from matches!'_ Arael swallowed nervously and nodded. Somehow Kyoko scared her... Woman sat beside Second Child. _'Asuka-chan... I know, you blame and hate me for what happened to you because of me... But I want you to know... After that failed activation experiment I was here... And when I could, I helped you... I know that I was bad mother...'_

_'You... were there... in my Eva... all the time?..'_ Kyoko nodded.

_'If you could ever forgi...'_ She was crying... Even without angelic powers Asuka could feel pain, her mother was in because of that damn Evangelion project...

_'Mama?.._' Kyoko roused herself at daughter's voice. _'Promise, that you'll always be with me, when i'm here, inside EVA.'_

_'...Of course!_' Asuka jumped into mother's embrace, crying happily._  
__'Mama...'  


* * *

_chapter 2 part 1, edited version. 20 july 2009_  
_


	3. Perfect union part 2

Hi, everyone, i'm back... with second part of second chapter... (never understimate student's will not to study... ^_^) thank you all for reading THIS...  
About formatting... once i finish whole story, i'll repost *bad* chapters... but they were uploaded that way... anyway, here we go...  
**bigdave**, even i don't know whole plot now... almost everything is possible... almost...

OK, back to the story...

**~~~***~~~**

**Angels help****  
chapter 2: Perfect union  
part 2**

As for now he was waiting for his turn for sync test, so Kaworu decided that this was time to speak to Keel about his suspicions. He leaned back to the wall and mentally connected to SEELE leader. He knew, that this won't blew away his disguise. A moment later he was standing in dark room of SEELE conference hall. As Tarbis expected, the only one person there was the leader.

"Tarbis, i hope you have a good reason to be here?"

"Hai. I suspect that information about Arael's death is false." Keel looked a bit shocked. This definitely was going against SEELE plans.

"What makes you think like that?"

"Today i sensed weak Angel presence within one of Lilims inside NERV. And it looked like that Angel was Arael."

"This is not good... Tarbis?"

"Hai."

"Kill her. It'll be better if her host will not be killed as well, but this is not obligation. And try not to reveal your true self."

"Understood." With this Kaworu returned to his body at NERV's Eva cages. "Sorry sis, but order is order."

* * *

""ASUKA!!!"" Major Katsuragi screamed through communication system.

"Yes?" Second Child couldn't understand what caused THAT to Misato.

""Asuka-chan? Thank God! How're you? Are you OK?""

"I'm fine... What happened?" There was noise and then Misato's was replaced by the one of doctor Akagi.

""Good. Asuka-kun, three minutes ago your Eva went berserk"" Asuka was stunned. It was supposed that unit-02 won't ever perform such a stunt. ""And just before that we detected an increase in blue pattern radiation from your body. Looks like it somehow reacts with Eva."" It wasn't very hard for Asuka to guess what'll come next... ""So even with your final sync ratio of 97.6 it'll be better if you stay away from your Eva for some time... And come to command center, i want to talk with you. Your test is finished."" with this communication window was closed.

"Bye, Mama." Asuka sighed and broke mental connections with Eva, before ejecting her entry plug. It was strange... She was declined from piloting, at least temporary, but she wasn't that much sad about it. Maybe this was because she finally found out truth about her mother... Or because she was leaving with the top score... Or maybe piloting wasn't he only thing in her life... Asuka didn't know answer herself...

As Shinji and Rei were still at shooting practice, Asuka went to lockers alone. Even that new pilot was nowhere seen. She quickly showered and then dressed in her normal clothes. After that she headed for, as we asked, command center.

* * *

Asuka entered command center. Doctor Akagi and lieutenant Ibuki were observing sync tests. Noticing Second Child, Ritsuko asked her to come closer, leaving tests' observation to Maya.

"Asuka-kun. I know that this really hurts you, but you should understand. Your Eva reacts for blue pattern radiation in a way, that isn't safe. This time it went berserk, which shouldn't ever have happened, for almost three minutes. What will happen next time no one knows..." Asuka sighed.

"I understand this."

"...And we should have extra one physical for you to see effects of what happened today on your health. But i'm really busy now, so... How 'bout we have it in six day?"

"No problems."

"Good. So you're free for today." Even with permission to go, Asuka decided to stay here and watch what that mysterious Fifth Child could do. She was relieved to see that with her Eva he could do only just above 60 points. That meant that if she'll be back to piloting, she will be primary pilot of unit-02. When tests of Shinji and Rei finished, Kaworu had his ones with their Evas. With Eva-00 he managed to achieve 67 points, but he was completely rejected by Shinji's Eva.

*******

Next five days went almost uneventful for Asuka, except for Kaworu joining her class, as she buried herself with head into catching up the school. At this time she noticed growing sexual desire within her body, which now was accompanying her almost constant hunger. But being stubborn as she was, Asuka paid no attention to that... On the sixth day, however, Arael was much more nervous, that anytime before, since appearance of Fifth Child in Tokio-3. She claimed that she felt killer intent from Kaworu aka Tarbis, but Asuka dismissed that...

With the final bell ringing, Asuka headed for NERV HQ for her physical. She found doctor Akagi in her office, dealing with mountain of paperwork. So Ritsuko was even thankful for redhead for giving her a break from that hell...

* * *

After finishing simple physical test routines, which showed nothing abnormal, doctor Akagi took blood sample from Second Child and while it was undergoing various analyses, she decided to talk to Asuka...

"So, Asuka-kun, you don't seem to be very much upset about you temporary declining. I thought that that will hit you hard. Why is this so?"

"I don't know... I think if that happened, let's say, three or four month ago i'll most probably would react as you said, Akagi-dono, but something changed about me in recent time... I really don't know." Computer in the office beeped, signaling that tests on Asuka's blood were finished. Ritsuko looked at them and frowned.

"That can't be right... Asuka-kun, let me take your blood sample ones more. It seems that some error occurred there." Asuka shrugged. After that next two minutes were spent in complete silence, save for machinery working. When there was new load of data with results of test, Ritsuko frowned much more. "That can't be... Asuka-kun, are you feeling well? Physically i mean."

"As i said before, i'm OK, except for my appetite. And... Maybe i'm a little bit horny..." Doctor Akagi looked at Second Child with clear disbelief in her eyes.

"Just a little bit?" Redhead answered with a shocked look.

"Something wrong with that, doc?"

"Your hormonal level increased more than two times since last week... And i don't understand what caused this..."

"TWO TIMES?!" _'Angel-girl?!'_

_'Um... Well... That can be a part of your body adaptation to my presence... But i don't know for sure either. And i'm __**ARAEL!!!**__'_

_'OK, OK...'_ "But that sounds worse than it is..."

"Good to hear that, Asuka-kun, since you're underage. But if it comes that you can't ignore it anymore,.. Just make sure that it will not harm you anyway... I mean, if it comes to that, you must use protection. OK?" Asuka nodded. "Also blue pattern radiation from your body is fading, but much slower, than it should." Asuka began to worry at this moment. But for nothing... "Looks like that incident with your Eva somehow had effect on that. Let's wait till next physical so i can say what is going on for sure." Redhead sighed.

_'We are again lucky!'_

"And one more thing. From you blood sample analysis, i can say that some normally inactive genes of your DNA are activated somehow. I'm not sure what effect this will have on you, so if you find out something, immediately report to me. OK?" Asuka nodded.

_'Again not that lucky... And what's going on with me? It is your work, isn't it?'_

_'Not exactly. As i said, your body is adapting to my presence. And one of that adaptations is appearance of, as you, Lilim, call it, Super Solenoid organ. My presence should have awoken Lilith's genes that are responsible for it. But don't worry, this will not harm you.'_

_'It better not.'_

"OK then. You are free for today, Asuka-kun. See you next week."

"Good bye, Akagi-dono" Replied Second Child before leaving Ritsuko's office.

* * *

Asuka was walking down the streets of Tokio-3 toward her home, when she felt Arael's nervousness skyrocket. Before She could ask Angel, what is going on, she spotted Kaworu, walking the same street, clearly wanting something from her. When they met half a minute later, Fifth Child looked into her eyes. Before Asuka could think of anything, she found herself standing on familiar invisible platform, floating high above the Earth. Kaworu, or, better say Tarbis, looking absolutely the same as in real world was standing in front of her in nearly ten meters. Arael was standing near Asuka, clearly afraid of Seventeenth Angel.

_'What do you want?'_

_'I'm also happy to see you, sis.'_

_'Answer me!'_ said Arael with anger, forming rhombus sign with her hands in front of her chest. _'Answer, or...'_

_'Oh no, you don't do that, sis.'_ Tarbis raised his hand and Arael movement instantly stopped. Then her body started to move into crucifixion position under Kaworu's will. _'And what do i want... Nothing personal, but i want you dead. You already failed your mission, sis. Let others try.'_ Tarbis made a move, as if he wanted to strangle girl, and it looked like invisible hand was strangling Arael for real. _'Remember, sis, i have full control over your body and soul.'_

_'Asuka... -chan... Help me...'_ But Asuka was too shocked by what was happening in front of her eyes to even move_. 'He has... no power... over you...'_ After this Tarbis strengthened his hold on Araels neck.

_'She will not help you. You're alone, sis. As always.'_

_'ASUKA-CHAN!..'_ This awoke Second Child from her shock.

_'Like it or not, Angel-girl is a part of me now. I have to help her!'_ Asuka ran towards Kaworu, aiming to hit his head. But he dodged her attack as if it was nothing and caught Asuka by her collar, lifting her in the air.

_'Yes, i don't have control over you, Soryu-kun. But i still can beat you with my hands. Your death isn't obligation for my mission, but if you want to join my sis in afterlife so much...'_ He began to strangle Asuka as well.

_'I will... not... lose...' _Asuka summoned all her might and kicked Tarbis right between his legs. He let out cry of pain and collapsed on the platform releasing both girls_. 'Are you... all right,.. Angel-girl?'_ Arael coughed.

'ARAEL!!!' She coughed again. Seeing that she was pretty OK, Asuka stood up and kicked lying Kaworu in the gut with intent to kill him_. 'Asuka-kun, stop. I have... better idea...'_ Arael was sitting on the platform, still breathing heavily. She brought her hands into rhombus sign. _'Make sure he... doesn't move... Next ten... seconds._' Asuka nodded and kicked Tarbis in the gut ones again. Arael at this time began glowing with dim yellow-white light. Then a ball of light formed in front of her chest and shot a beam of light towards lying Tarbis. Kaworu started screaming... After what seemed to be several minutes, he began fading from this world. One or two more minutes later he finally disappeared... Arael looked very tired, like she just ran marathon.

_'He is gone, Angel-girl! What have you done?'_

_'Not... now... You... need to... return... to real... world...'_ Arael's voice became weaker than before. But as she said, Asuka had to return to reality, so Second Child did that, promising herself to find out what happened between Angels... In the real world she was still standing in front of Kaworu, but people around them already changed. Kaworu was still looking in her eyes... But his own have changed, like they were empty now... After long second he began walking away, leaving frightened Asuka standing in the street.

_'Angel-girl, what have you done with him?'_

_'I'm Arael!..'_ Her voice was still weak, and she still sounded very tired... _'I erased his memories of being child of Adam. From now he will think that he is Lilim...'_

_'So he just lost part of his memory?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'And what happened to you? You sound much weaker.'_ Asuka began running home.

_'I lost much of my power...'_ Was Arael's response. _'You know, i have to apply some of my energy constantly to just stay with you. And not having energy supply other than my reserves i took from my body, i'm pretty limited... I'll survive till you get your so-called Super Solenoid organ, which will take about one-one and half month. But if in this time there'll one more encounter like this, i'll die.'_

_'Hope there will be no. You proved to be not a bad friend, Angel-girl'_

_'Me too, but who knows... Hey, i'm __**ARAEL!!!**__'_

* * *

Asuka ran into Misato's flat and headed for her room... But exactly at this time Shinji was walking across her path from living room to kitchen, so she bumped into him, both falling on the floor with Asuka on top...

"Look where are you going..." Asuka began standing up, but froze when certain realization hit her: lying on top of Shinji wasn't even half bad...

_'Strange... I feels not that bad... Maybe you were right, Angel-girl, and i have to give him a chance...' _Second Child found herself on certain invisible platform in front of annoyed, angry and tired Arael. Angel tried to slap her, but this time Asuka was faster and Arael decided not to tire herself more with fighting this stubborn redhead.

_'__**I'm ARAEL!..**__'_

_'OK, OK...'_

_'...But of course i was right!'_ With this real world returned to Asuka. With worried Shinji, still lying under her.

"Asuka-kun, are you al right?" Girl looked straight into his eyes.

"Ja! But... Not -kun, -chan!" Shinji gave her uncomprehending look, but Asuka was already on her feet, giving him her hand to help him stand up.

**  
~~~***~~~**

**Angels help  
Omake 1**

"**WHAT?!**" Ritsuko was shocked by instruments' statements. "Impossible... I thought that they fixed berserk problem after prototype's creation."

"**BERSERK?!**" Now whole crew in the command center was shocked.

"What's with Asuka-chan? Is she OK?" Asked Misato.

"I hope she is... I hope... But all communication systems aren't working... We don't know anything for sure..." Ritsuko tried to calm down "Maya-chan, Eva-02 status report."

"Eva unit-02 is berserk with current sync ratio at 397!"

"Can we eject the plug?" Asked Misato.

"Already tried. Signal rejected."

"Not good..." Just as doctor Akagi said that, alert claxons turned on. "**WHAT?! Angel?!**"

"Hm... Pattern orange, not blue... And it is here, in Eva cages..."

"Even better..."

* * *

After several long and nervous minutes... Alert claxons died...

"Sync ratio is decreasing... 341... 280... 217... 140... 77... 35... 0... Eva-02 shut down. Entry plug is being ejected." Whole command center crew looked at white cylinder, sliding out of red behemoth's back. Valves opened, but there was no LCL coming from entry plug. Misato, Ritsuko, Maya and Shinji, who broke off his own test and already ejected from Unit-01, sped towards Asuka's entry plug... When hatch was opened, everyone was shocked... Asuka's plug suit was lying on the pilot's chair. Asuka herself was lying over it. With unknown white haired girl. In the same pilot's chair. Both completely naked. And unconscious...

"What the hell?!"

*******

When Asuka regained conscious, she felt a little dizzy but that couldn't stop her from sitting up. She was in hospital. Shinji, much alike previous time was sleeping, sitting in the chair, beside her bed. And it was already night outside...

_'Schiebe! I thought, this is baka's place, not mine.'_ No response to her thought. _'Angel-girl?'_ Still no response... Asuka looked right and saw second bed in her hospital room. With familiar white haired girl there. "Angel-girl?!" That woke that girl up. And she was indeed Arael...

"Asuka-kun?" Arael looked around. "Shinji-kun? Where am i?"

"We're in hospital, Angel-girl."

"Arael! I'm Arael!!!"

"OK... OK..." Silence...

"Hey! It's cold there..."

"You wanted to be with this baka right." Asuka pointed to sleeping Shinji. Arael nodded, not understanding, what was on Second Child's mind. "I have an idea. But you have to help me."

"...OK."

"Come here." Asuka crawled put of her bed. Arael did the same and walked to redhead. "Let's take him." Asuka removed boy's shoes and after that both girls carried Third Child to Arael's bed. "Here you go!" Arael got on her bed. Her head on Shinji's chest and her body half on his. Arael covered them with blanket.

"That's much better. Thank you." Asuka went to her own bed, but couldn't find any rest... It was indeed cold in hospital... And she was, as much as didn't want to admit it, even to herself, a little jealous... Finally she sighed and crawled out of her again and walked towards Araels. Angel-girl was already dozing, so she had to wake her up.

"Can i?.."

"Of course..." Arael went back to sleep... Asuka slid under their blanket...

Next morning Ritsuko found all three teen in the same bed sleeping peacefully, curled into one another...

**~~~***~~~**

OK... next update... i myself don't know when it'll be, but hope i'll write it soon enough... And wish me a good luck with my exams =)


	4. Two for one part 1

OK, OK, sorry about that big delay with update... (and i'm even more sorry that i couldn't even write something big enough to cover that... sorry...) but anyway, i'm back after almost (well, i want to be high achiever... so there that "almost" appears...) successfully passing my exams at university... next update will be sooner, longer and, i hope, better, than this one...

everybody, thanks for reviewing my fanfic...  
**SolidJJ**, i know... i just never even attempted to write real romance before. i usually write battle-fanfics for Naruto... and writing romance is much harder, but i'm trying my best... and, i hope, this chapter isn't that much fillerless. but who knows...  
**Mike Kromer** & **BackYard**, i already have complited plot for this story... so wait to find out what i have in my head for Asuka and Arael...  
**Squire of Gothos**, i know, i have some problems with english, and i'm trying to fix it... but the results...  
**NewFLavor4UrEars**, thanks...

as i forgot to put this in two previous chapters:  
**DISCLAIMER:** i DON NOT own "Neon Genesis Evangelion" or any of its characters...

and one more thing... i kinda need some help. i estimated, that events here must be occuring in september 2015, but i may be wrong. can someone tell me, when 15th Angel attacked in kanon storyline?

**Angels help  
chapter 3: Two for one  
part 1**

Saturday noon, just after she got up, Asuka left home for weekend, as she earlier promised Hikari to spend it with her. Even if now small part of her wanted to stay and start rebuilding her relationship with Shinji, Redhead didn't want to break her promise, especially promise to her best friend. But those two days Second Child spent creating plan 'how to end up with that baka', covering it for Hikari as 'thinking about life'. Sunday evening Asuka returned home when Third Child already went to sleep... So everything that Asuka could do - promise to be nice to him from tomorrow and start executing her plan...

* * *

Early in the next morning Asuka silently walked into Shinji's room. It was around 7:00 am and it was time for that sleeping baka to wake up. Redhead came closer to sleeping Third Child and...

"Wake up, Shinji-baka!" She leaned forward and kissed him on forehead. Boy shifted in his sleep, but that wasn't what Asuka wanted... "Hey! **I SAID WAKE UP!!!**" Second Child shaked his shoulder. This finally gave the result Asuka wanted. Shinji opened his eyes and looked at Redhead questiongly. Asuka caught that. "What?"

"A... Em... Asuka-kun..."

"Asuka-chan." Girl corrected. _'Looks like this will take more time than i thought...'_

_'Of course! If this is the 'nice' side of yours, he is simply afraid of you.'_

_'Shut up, Angel-girl!'_

_'__**ARAEL!!!**__'_ Second Child ignored Angel's voice in her head.

"...What happened?"

"What happened?! It's time for you to wake up and make us some breakfast!" Shinji was still looking at her with a look that clearly said 'what the fuck?!'. Asuka caught that. "I just thought that i should be a little bit nicer with you. What if because of me you'll one day get psychical breakdown and die during Angel's attack? I won't survive Misato's cooking!"

_'__**LIAR!!!**__'_

_'Oh, shut up! I can't just come and say 'i love you'! This should be done slower, Angel-girl.'_ Before Arael could say anything, Asuka pretty efficiently severed mental connection with fallen Angel.

"...But if you don't like..."

"No, no... Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry baka! Just go and make something to eat for us!" With this Asuka left his room. Shinji was still sitting on his bed.

"What was that?"

* * *

After breakfast, which was spent mostly in silence, Shinji started making lunches for them while Asuka went to her room. Five minutes later she emerged, now dressed in her school uniform.

"Are you ready, Shinji-baka?"

"Almost..." Said Third Child, although that wasn't truth - lunches were less that fifty percent ready...

"Almost? Than hurry up! I don't want to be late!"

_'Maybe you should be more nice with him?'_ Arael's voice spoke in Asuka's head.

_'I'll be. After some time...'_

After ten more minutes both teens started their walk for school. At first Shinji thought that it was a game of his imagination, but as they were coming closer to school he became sure that Asuka was walking closer to him than any time before. And her new attitude towards him. Something was definitely wrong. But what? He could think about it during that torture of boredom named history lesson... And now he should take pleasure of walking through warm sunny morning.

* * *

Asuka was trying to be a bit closer to Shinji today, so she almost unnoticably reduced distance between them as they were walking to school. She was also enjoying this wonderful morning. At least until Arael's nervousness spiked for a moment. That brought Second Child back to real world and she started looking around in search for any danger.

"Is everything OK, Asuka-ku ...-chan?"

"Ja! I'm all right." Replied Redhead as she couldn't see anything. And Angel-girl calmed down... They continued their walk. After a minute or so Asuka spotted familiar platinum-grey head among other students. "Oh!" And before Shinji could ask her anything, Asuka staved off any of his possible questions. "Everything alright, baka!"

Second Child didn't know whether Tarbis was just pretending that he didn't sense Arael in her body today, or he really forgot who he is and now was just Kaworu Nagisa... Anyway, This was her problem and Shinji shouldn't be bothered with it.

* * *

As Asuka and Shunji entered the classroom, they went to their respective seats, as it was almost time for the first lesson to start. And at this moment Kaworu decided to ask Redhead something. Asuka's heart, when she saw seventeenth Angel approaching, skipped a beat, but...

"Good morning, Soryu-kun." Kaworu was cheerful and, atleast now, there were no traces of hostility in his speech or manners.

"...Guten morgen!"

"Today in the afternoon there will be another sync test. I was told to inform other pilots."

"I temporary declined, so, i think, i don't have to go." Answered Asuka in a pretty sad voice: maybe she took that easier than everyone expected, but still, been away from her Eva, and now her mother too, wasn't that easy to overcome...

"I wasn't aware of this, Soryu-kun. Sorry."

"No. No problem." Asuka sighed. _'Looks like you really took good care of his memories, Angel-girl'_

_'__**ARAEL!**__ I'm Arael!!!'_

_'Whatever...'_ Asuka got mental punch from Angel. _'At least we are temporary safe.'_

_'If that Lilith clone can't sense us - than yes.'_ Bell rang and their sensei entered classroom. _'But taking in account that we are together more than one week and she hadn't acknowledged me in any way...'_ Hikari being class representative performed her Rise-Bow-Sit duties and lesson began. _'...And no one, other than Tarbis, tried to contact with me or even more, attack or kill me, it is highly doubtful that she knows our little secret.'_

_'That's good.'_

* * *

During lesson Asuka from time to time was casting glances at Shinji with not-so-well hidden dreamy expression on her face. And that hadn't gone unnoticed. A pair of red eyes of certain blue-haired girl was watching her through the reflection in the window.

_'That might be not good for me. If pilot Soryu will get Shinji-kun, i'll be left alone... again...'_ Thought Rei_. 'I have to keep my eye on them. And if something what i'm afraid of happens, i'll have to act.'_

As the school day continued, First Child was secretly watching what was happening between Shinji and Asuka, but there was nothing more than Asuka glancing at Shinji, so Rei was a bit relieved, but still she was keeping her guard up. After launch She, Shinji and Kaworu headed for NERV HQ for their sync test. And while boys were discussing something, First Child kept it quiet.

Sync test went as usual, minus Asuka, but when Shinji left lockers, he found that Rei was waiting for him in the corridor.

"You want something from me, Rei-chan?" Asked boy.

"Shinji-kun, what is happening between you and pilot Soryu?"

"Hm... I don't know what she is up to..." Shinji paused. "But she said, that she decided to be a bit nicer, as she doesn't want me to die because of her attitude."

"Oh... I see." Still confused with what was going on, Rei left, leaving even more confused Shinji standing in the corridors...

* * *

OK, hope this one wasn't as awful as i think it is...


	5. Two for one part 2

Hey, looks like i'm back... i'm sorry, i'm really sorry for giving you short "chapter" again... but it seems that university took away any inspiration i had... sorry... but i hope, that something is better than nothing... i, for sure, have some problems with free time, 'cause university is at the first place for me... i won't abandon this story, just will publish it by smaller part and, maybe, with a bit more time between updates...

**ShadowGreymon**, **NewFLavor4UrEars** and **Mike Kromer**, thanks!  
**USAVet**, as i wrote in one of previous feedbacks, chapters 1 and 2-part 1 will undergo complete revision after story is finished. that includes work spelling and grammar as well...  
**CrazyKidDeath**, you too thanks, and... it's not a joke about Arael being called 'Angel-girl'. once i post chapter four and epilogue, there will be shown kind of reason for that... as for now... let's say it is all about Asuka being Asuka...

anyway... **DISCLAIMER**: still don't own "Neon Genesis Evangelion" or any of its characters...

**Angels help  
chapter 3: Two for one  
part 2**

When Shinji returned to Misato's flat, he was greeted by smell of something cooking... He was tired, both physically, from new training regime set to prepare pilots to face sixteenth angel, and mentally, from trying to solve Asuka's mysterious attitude change... But curiosity won and he looked into the kitchen... And froze... Thing he saw was nothing he could ever expect...

There was Asuka, cooking some sausages with stewed vegetables. Second Child was currently looking at range and hadn't noticed Shinji coming. Girl checked, if sausages were ready, after that she turned around and faced shocked Third Child standing in the kitchen's doorway.

"Ow, Shinji, want some?" No reaction from the boy. "Shinji!" Still no reaction... Asuka stepped towards Shinji and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. "Third!!!" Boy finally came out of his shock paralysis.

"A-Asuka... W-What?.."

"...Am i doing?" Girl smirked. "Isn't it obvious, Third? I'm cooking."

"B-But..."

"But what?!" Asuka made one step forward, Shinji almost unconsciously made one back. "If i'm not the one who does that, that doesn't mean i can't!"

"N-No."

"Good." Asuka sighed and took one step back. Shinji relaxed a bit. "So..." Boy tensed again. "Do you want some?" Second Child put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. Third Child, being intimidated, only dumbly nodded. "Good..." Asuka grabbed clean plate from sink and then went to range. "But you better like it... Shinji."

* * *

Today certainly was a day of surprises for Shinji. First, he was woken up by unusual way... After that Asuka seemed to walk closer to him on their way to school. Then Redhead was staring at him - he caught her on that several times... More than that, after his sync test Rei asked, what was going on between him and Asuka, something she never did before... And now what? Asuka cooking... And cooking pretty well...

With all of that on his mind, Shinji stayed up until around midnight, when Misato came home from her evening shift. Major noticed that lights in Shinji's room were on and went there to ask if something happened - boy never stayed up this late before...

Shinji was deep in his thoughts, when he heard knock on his door.

"Come in." Door opened, and boy saw his guardian with worried expression on her face. She walked in and closed door after that.

"Shinji-kun, are you OK? Something bothering you?"

"Yep... That's Asuka..."

"**WHAT?!**" Screamed Misato. But then it hit her, that it was night already and she had to keep her volume down. "She hit you? What she'd done to my little Shinji?"

"No... She did nothing, but being a bit nicer to me today... And that is exactly what makes me worried - she never was like that before."

"**WHAT?!**" Misato again forgot about what time it was... "What exactly happened today?"

"Mmm... First of all she tried to wake me up without yelling. Then she tried to be a bit closer to me, while we walked to school. During classes i caught her staring at me." Shinji took a breathe. "And in the evening she cooked dinner for us two."

"**WHAT, ASUKA COOKING?! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!**" Major yelled.

"Um... Misato-san, you shouldn't be so loud at night. People are sleeping in Tokio-3."

"Was i too loud?"

"Yeah, you were." said Shinji. "But no matter how impossible it looks, all of those i said happened today. Do you know, what is going on with Asuka?"

"I have an idea what it can be..." Misato suddenly paused for a second. "Why don't we ask her?"

"But she is sleeping."

"No." There was knock on the door. "She isn't sleeping."

"Misato! Can you be quiet?! I'm trying to sleep, by the way!" Yelled Redhead from that side of the door.

"Oh, it's you, Asuka-chan? I have a question to you."

"Then be quick i want to sleep!" Second Child was definetly not in the best mood now...

"Are you in love with Shinji-kun?"

"**WHAT?!**" Both Children screamed. Misato giggled. Redhead entered Shinji's room and stared at older woman as if she was insane.

"Are you drunk, Misato?" Asuka sounded furious. "Why in the hell would i fall in love with HIM?!"

_'Why are you telling lies?' _Second Child was asked by Arael.

_'Angel-girl, i said i have a plan on this matter. It's too early to confess.' _Angel hissed at her nickname by decided not to argue with Asuka.

_'Then don't regret if lose him because of your plan.'_

_'__**I WILL NOT LOSE HIM TO ANYBODY!!! HE IS MY SHINJI!!!**__'_

_'OK, OK...'_

"Then, i guess, i was right!" Misato giggled again. Both Shinji and Asuka looked at her with faces saying 'is she really sane?'.

"NEVER!!!" Second Child took deep breath to calm down... "Don't know about you two, but i'm goint to sleep, so BE QUIET!!!" With that Asuka left Shinji's room, not forgetting to slam the door.

"Misato-san, were you serious back there?"

"Hai. Look, Shinji-kun, it's obvious, that Asuka has feelings for you. It's just her pride that doesn't allow her to admit it."

"But still..."

"Want a bet? I was wrong, i'll do all housework for a month... But if i win, you'll pay for my beer one month. OK?"

"No!"

"Then just wait for Asuka to say those three sweet words." Misato went towards the door. "And i think, you have school tomorrow, so try to sleep." Major exited Shinji's room, leaving boy to think over even more questions about certain Redhead...

**~~~***~~~**

once again. i'm **REALLY** sorry about this "chapter" being so short... but i kinda out of inspiration... if it returns to me, i'll be back with **BIG** and **GOOD** "chapters"


	6. Two for one part 3

Hi, everyone! I'm back. with bigger part of chapter this time!!! Sorry, if i made you wait for too long, bu i had no real inspiration... And too many other things to worry about. But anyway, here we are...

BackYard, SithKnight-Galen, Squire of Gothos, Mike Kromer & Archeon2 , thaks for believing in me... it kinda finally happened, and here you get new ...part  
ShadowGreymon , who knows, who knows...

"something" = normal speach  
_'anything'_ = thoughts, Asuka to Arael speaking  
if in **bold**, character is shouting

and i still **DO NOT** own "Neon Genesis Evangelion" or any of its characters...

** Angel****'****s help****  
chapter 3: Two for one  
part 3**

Even with many thoughts plaguing his mind, this night was pretty restful for Shinji, so he was fully awake even before Asuka went in his room to make him wake up, but he lay there with his eyes closed. And here one strange idea visited him... Certain redhead tiptoed into Shinji's room and to his bed. Asuka leaned forward, but before she could do anything, she got a quick peck on her lips from the boy.

_'That feels good! I want more!.. Much more! And everywhere!'_ Immediately reacted Arael.

_'Pervy Angel!'_

_'Is that bad? I thought we agreed that you LOVE him. Why not NOW?'_ Responded Angel.

_'Just wait a bit more! Two days and he will be mine!'_ Asuka got mental punch _'Ours! Of course, ours, Angel-girl!'_ Arael hissed at her nickname, but other than that stayed quiet. For a moment...

_'But still, why not now?'_

_'I feel, that if i start, i don't know if i'll be able to stop. And it's risky right now.'_

"Asuka-k ...chan, are you all right? You spaced out?" Shinji's words returned Redhead to reality. And, of course, still trying to act as old Asuka...

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, THIRD?! YOU THINK I WANT THIS?!**" said Third Child had to cover his ears, so loud Redhead was. Knowing Asuka's short temper, Shinji decided that staying quiet will be most safe thing to do right now... After two or three minutes of silence, Asuka calmed down. A bit... "Now get out of your bed and make a GOOD breakfast for me, or you are so dead!"

Even if Asuka seemed to be angry with him, she was much more calmer, that Shinji thought she would be. And this was something that arouse even more questions about what was going on in Second Child's head...

_'It's strange... Asuka has changed. But why?..'_

_

* * *

_On the way to school Asuka pretended to be still angry, but even Shinji could now see, that this was just a mask. Redhead girl walked even closer to him today. And she was again spacing out, periodically looking at him and blushing lightly.

_'What's up with her today? Is this because of morning ...incident? Maybe... maybe Misato-san was right... But then, why Asuka denied... I don't understand it, I don't understand...'_ But then again, Shinji had whole school day, full of boring lectures about Second Impact, and more to think about it.

* * *

During once again boring lessons, pair of red eyes of certain Ayanami Rei was watching Asuka through the reflection on the window. First Child watched Asuka as she, much like yesterday, was casting glances at Shinji.

_'This becomes dangerous for me...'_ Rei thought. _'If it won't stop tomorrow, i'll have to act. I can't let pilot Soryu have Shinji. I don't want to be alone...'_ With time approaching school day end, Rei grew much more confident in what she will have to do. _'Today i have my duties at NERV, but tomorrow... Tomorrow, i'll do that. Shinji, i will not lose you.'_

*******

Whole evening Asuka was acting strange. On one hand, she all the time tried to be near Shinji. On the other - she tried not to, like if she did, something unwanted could happen. So, to solve this problem, she decided to go to her room and try to sleep as soon as she finished her dinner. Two portions as usual since Arael's incident...

After Redhead disappeared in her room, Shinji had nothing to do, except for thinking about what was going on. First of all, Asuka's sudden change of attitude towards him after battle with fifteenth Angel. Then, there was Rei. Yes, he caught her watching himself and Asuka. Something was going on for sure, and if Rei had interest in that... Well, this was first time he saw First Child interested, even if only a bit.

"HEY!" Female voice returned Third Child to reality. He looked up and saw Misato standing her him. It looked like she just returned from her shopping, as there were several bags in the corridor.

"Ow! Um... Hello, Misato-san! Sorry, lost in my thoughts... Sorry."

"So..." Major sat on sofa close to Shinji. Too close for his comfort. "Something interesting happened today?" She asked slyly. Third Child, being no fool, understood what his guardian meant, but decided to play naive.

"No. It was boring as usual."

"Mmm?" Misato move even closer to Shinji and now was whispering into his ear. "No hot fiery lustful Redheads demanding sex from you?" Shinji shook his head, his face becoming red. "Not even a bit?" Shinji blushed even more.

"Nope." Boy shivered as purple haired woman moved even more closer, her lips now almost touching his ear.

"My, my... Shame on her. Maybe, i should teach you some things, so my Shinji-chan won't be dumb when you two will get together?" This was too much of Misato's advances for poor boy, and he quickly rushed to his own room, running from major, who was now laughing her ass off.

*******

Asuka woke up. But definitely not from her alarm clock. Someone was banging on her door. And what's more, she had a headache and her abdominal seemed to be squeezed and inflated at the same time.

"Asuka-chan, wake up!.." That was Shinji's voice from the other side of Second Child's room's door.

"Why you..." Redhead started to scream, but then her eyes fell on clock... "Oh, Shit!" She just had overslept for more than forty five minutes..._ 'What the heck?! Why? Why?!'_

_'Your so-called Super Solenoid organ is rapidly growing now. This takes a ot of energy.'_ Came Arael's reply. _'This should cause you some discomfort, but...'_

_'__**SOME?! WHAT THE FUCK, Angel-girl?!**__'_ Asuka screamed at her_. '__**I FEEL LIKE I'M IN HELL!!!**__'_

_'M?.. Oops... Sorry, kinda forgot... I'm more tolerable with physical pain, than you...' _Arael smiled innocently. Asuka hissed, but said nothing.

"Are you OK?" Asked Shinji from the other side of the door. "Maybe, you should stay at home today?"

"Of course i'm OK! I'm great Asuka Langley Soryu after all!" replied Second Child. ""

_'Yeah, Yeah...'_ Came from inside of her mind.

_'Shut up, Angel-girl!_' " And no, i won't, i'll go to school today! Third, hope you left me enough hot water!"

Redhead quickly went through her mourning routines, including shower. Also, she took painkiller pill. Then she dressed in her school uniform, wolfed down breakfast, Shinji left for her, and, after locking Misato's apartment, ran towards school to catch up with Third Child.

* * *

When lunch break came, Rei started executing her plan... As bell rang, she got up from her desk and came to Shinji's.

"Come, Shinji, we need to talk." First Child glanced at Asuka and added: "Alone." When boy stood up, Rei, much unlike herself, dragged him out of classroom and to the rooftop_. 'Now. I won't worry about being alone anymore... Shinji-kun, i will not let Soryu take you away from me.'_

"So, what you wanted to talk about, Rei-chan?" Asked boy, when they finally stopped. Rei smiled. Really smiled...

"Just close your eyes, Shinji-kun." _'Hope, this works.'_ Third silently asked 'why?' question, but complied. He couldn't see how Rei leaned forward and stopped at inch from his lips. She paused, inwardly debating, how to do it. But she never had a chance to do anything, as...

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WONDERGIRL?!**" Angry, to say the least, Asuka appeared near the two. At her shouting Shinji opened his eyes and backed away from still leaning Rei. "And you, Shinji, get away! It'll be a girls talk." Boy just stood there shocked by what was going on. "**NOW!!!**" Redhead shouted again. This time Shinji walked away - mad Asuka was something that he didn't want to experience... When both Second and First Children could no longer see Shinji, Asuka gave other girl intense look of hatred, but it seemed to have no effect on Ayanami. "What were you planning to do, Wondergirl?!"

"I was trying not to become lonely again." Replied First Child almost without any emotions.

"Hm..." This was not the Answer Asuka expected to receive... "Who is Shinji for you?"

"Comrade, fellow pilot, friend. But if needed..." She was cut by Asuka.

"Then you don't need to worry. He will be your friend, no matter what his relationship with me is."

"Is that true?" Asked First Child. Asuka nodded.

"Thank you."

*******

That evening and next day till afternoon were almost eventless, except for another sync. test for First, Third and Fifth Children. But when Shinji returned home... Well, on first, there were no signs of anything strange... Only show on TV which was interesting for both him and Asuka, who was sitting Indian-style in the armchair.

After Shinji sat on the sofa and joined Redhead in watching TV, something strange happened with Second Child. She would look at him every minute or two, like she wanted something. Finally, boy was tired with that.

"Do you want something, Asuka-chan?" Asked Shinji.

_'Get ready, Angel-girl. Your wish comes true.'_

_'Finally! I thought, you'll never do this.'_ Arael replied.

_'WHAT?! Have a faith in me!'_ Asuka said to Angel. Then she turned her attention to the boy. "Yes. I want..." In a blink of an eye she was standing on her knees on his lap, pinning his hands to the sofa with hers, her lips almost touching his. "...You!" She licked her lips. Before Shinji could reply, he got deep, hungry and passionate kiss from Redhead. Yes, his breath still tickled her, but she did not care about it anymore... Finally, she broke the kiss and looked straight into his eyes.

"Hey, everyone, i'm home!" Misato's voice reached two teens.

_'Shit!'_ Asuka groaned. "We will continue later, my love." She whispered, before freeing him.

"Welcome home!" Both Children greeted in unison

**~~~***~~~**

**Angel's help  
Omake 2**

Even with many thoughts plaguing his mind, this night was pretty restful for Shinji, so he was fully awake even before Asuka went in his room to make him wake up, but he lay there with his eyes closed. And here one strange idea visited him... Certain redhead tiptoed into Shinji's room and to his bed. Asuka leaned forward, but before she could do anything, she got a quick peck on her lips from the boy.

_'That feels good! I want more!.. Much more! And everywhere!'_ Immediately reacted Arael.

_'Pervy Angel!'_

_'Is that bad? I thought we agreed that you LOVE him. Why not NOW?'_ Responded Angel.

_'Just wait a bit more! Two days and he will be mine!'_ Asuka got mental punch _'Ours! Of course, ours, Angel-girl!'_ Arael hissed at her nickname, but other than that stayed quiet. For a moment...

_'But still, why not now?'_

_'I feel, that if i start, i don't know if i'll be able to stop. And it's risky right now.'_

_'I don't care! I want it!'_

_'Why would you care? This is not your body, after all.'_ Arael sighed. _'But maybe, it is worth consequences...'_

"Asuka-k ...chan, are you all right? You spaced out?" Shinji's words returned Redhead to reality.

"More than ever! Who i am after all!" Asuka licked her lips. "Looks like you are still the same Shinji i used to know..." Then she kissed him. Not a peck, but a deep, demanding, passionate kiss... At first, Shinji tried to think what was that, but after mere seconds he lost any of his coherent thoughts... When girl finally broke the kiss, she realized two things: first, she really, REALLY wanted more; second, her current position was pretty uncomfortable for that. So she crawled onto his bed and continued their kissing session...

* * *

Misato woke up and went to the kitchen for her first morning beer, but spotted Children's shoes in the corridor. She looked at the clock. They should hurry if they don't want to be late for school... As Asuka's room's door was opened and there was no one in the kitchen or living room, major assumed, that both teens were in Shinji's room. And some moans coming from there were just an indication, that she was right. Misato tiptoed to the door and silently opened it. And looked inside. Shinji and topless Asuka were grouping and passionately kissing on boy's bed. Purple haired woman found this scene quiet cute, but could not resist her urge to tease poor kids...

"My, my, what a pleasant way to skip the school..." Both teens immediately stopped their activity and blushed heavily. "Hey, why did you stop? I liked that!"

**~~~***~~~**

**Angel's help  
Omake 3**

When lunch break came, Rei started executing her plan... As bell rang, she got up from her desk and came to Shinji's.

"Come, Shinji, we need to talk. Alone." When boy stood up, Rei, much unlike herself, dragged him out of classroom and to the rooftop.

"So, what you wanted to talk about, Rei-chan?" Asked boy, when they finally stopped. Rei smiled. Really smiled...

"Just close your eyes, Shinji-kun." Third silently asked 'why?' question, but complied. He couldn't see how Rei leaned forward and stopped at inch from his lips. She paused, inwardly debating, how to do it. But she never had a chance to do anything, as...

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WONDERGIRL?!**" Angry, to say the least, Asuka appeared near the two. "**WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?!**" At Second Child's screams Shinji opened his eyes and immediately backed away from Rei. Unfortunately for him, he was standing with his back to the corner of walls and now had no way to escape. Rei raised her eyebrow in silent question. "I do not mind threesome... Let's rape him, what do you think, Wondergirl?" First Child nodded.

"Hai."

"Hey! And what about me?" Asked Shinji.

"Shut up and take pleasure!" Both girls, much like predators, started approaching him.

**~~~***~~~**

**Angel's help  
Omake 4**

That evening and next day till afternoon were almost eventless, except for another sync. test for First, Third and Fifth Children. But when Shinji returned home... Well, on first, there were no signs of anything strange... Only show on TV which was interesting for both him and Asuka, who was sitting Indian-style in the armchair.

After Shinji sat on the sofa and joined Redhead in watching TV, something strange happened with Second Child. She would look at him every minute or two, like she wanted something. Finally, boy was tired with that.

"Do you want something, Asuka-chan?" Asked Shinji.

_'Get ready, Angel-girl. Your wish comes true.'_

_'Finally! I thought, you'll never do this.'_ Arael replied.

_'WHAT?! Have a faith in me!'_ Asuka said to Angel. Then she turned her attention to the boy. "Yes. I want..." In a blink of an eye she was standing on her knees on his lap, pinning his hands to the sofa with hers, her lips almost touching his. "...You!" She licked her lips. Before Shinji could reply, he got deep, hungry and passionate kiss from Redhead. Yes, his breath still tickled her, but she did not care about it anymore... Finally, she broke the kiss and looked straight into his eyes.

"Hey, everyone, i'm home!" Misato's voice reached two teens. Asuka leaned forward to kiss him again, but was stopped.

"What if she sees us like this?" He asked nervously.

"I don't care, love. And doesn't care either." Redhead locked Shinji's lips for second, even more passionate, kiss... Misato, interested in the lack of response, walked into the living room and saw teens kissing.

"Finally!.. OK, i'll go out somewhere tonight. Just be sure to use protection." Major took a small silver colored object, which was condom, from her pocket, threw it on the sofa and winked to slightly blushing Children and left.

"See." Said Asuka before kissing Shinji again..

**~~~***~~~**

hope, it wasn't that bad and you'll like this update... and, well, this is the end of third chapter... one more chapter and epilogue to go... so, until next time, guys! bye.


	7. Salvation from the fallen

i'm back and story is not abandoned! sorry if i took too long to update, but i really (**again**) had to study with semester comming to an end. And (again **again**) inspiration problems... Chapter is not big, but... hope, it is not completely awful...

**SM02**, this is AU so i shifted our fovourite Redhead's cycle by +12 (or -15 if you like that way)  
**CrazyKidDeath**, **Archeon21**, **ShadowGreymon**, **SithKnight-Galen**, thank you!  
**starburst98**, true, i have BIG problems here. after i finish story, it'll be reedted (who wants to be beta-reader?) and (hope) mistakes will be corrected.  
and **everyone**. hope, you will not be too much disappointed with chapter 4...

**Angel's help  
chapter 4: Salvation from the fallen**

Friday, like almost any other day, for Asuka began with alarm clock ringing. Though this time it wasn't her alarm clock. Neither she was in her room. After Misato had interrupted them yesterday, Asuka had had a hard time restraining herself, so, when night fell over Tokio-3 and purplehaired major went to sleep, she come back to Shinji... Still they went only as far as kissing and some grouping...

Asuka shifted in the warm embrace of Shinji to reach for and deactivate alarm clock. Then she stood on her hands over sleeping boy and leaned forward, kissing him full on lips. After several seconds Third Child gave first signs of waking up and responded to the kiss. Finally they broke it.

"Good morning, love." Greeted Asuka. _'Morning to you too, Angel-girl.'_

_ 'Mmm... Perfect morning... I love this.'_ Responded Angel.

_'Me too.'_ Second Child mentally sighed. _'Who knew that being in love would be such a fantastic thing.'_ Deciding, that she was spacing out to speak with Arael for too long, Asuka returned to real world. "As much as i would like to stay like this for the whole day, we have to get up..." Shinji nodded in understanding. He too didn't want to leave bed...

* * *

Misato already left for her morning shift, so they were all alone. Not that they minded... One breakfast later they went to school. Well, Shinji went and Asuka, who had to be at NERV HQ for physical at 10:00, accompanied him. After a walk, two Eva pilots entered schoolyard. Hand in hand, causing everybody there to stare at them.

"Well, good luck today, Shinji-kun." Asuka said, before giving hot kiss to Shinji in front of everyone and going away. Third Child, as red as Eva-02, stood on the same spot until first bell rang.

_ 'Wh-what was that?'_ Kensuke, who saw everything from classroom's window, thought. Finally sure, that this wasn't hallucination or something like that, and 'Red demon' really just kissed Shinji, in public no less, he couldn't help but shout: "Shinji, you lucky bastard!"

*******

Gendo definitely was not in a good mood now. All his plans for reunion with Yui were breaking apart in front of his eyes. And sixteenth Angel's attack delay was the reason for that. That bastard of Armisael was already six days late and had no intentions to show up in the nearest future either. Currently commander was in deep thoughts, trying to find a way around current problems... And sub-commander decided to break silence in cavernous cabinet.

"Ikari?"

"My old friend, i think that we lost this game. Scrolls of the Dead Sea were wrong about Angels..."

"Not yet." Replied Old man, catching Gendo's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I recently studied them. And what they say about our current situation: the sixteenth will attack ten day after death of fifteenth." Said Fuyutsuki with small uneasiness.

"So you want to say that Arael is still alive and is hiding somewhere. Haven't we all seen it's body destroyed by Lance of Longinius?"

"By that time Angel could have found new body and left its old shell floating on the orbit as a distraction."

"Hm... That is possible... But if it is true, than where is it now?" Both men started to think. After one minute or so they both came up with the same idea...

"Asuka Langley Soryu!" After short pause Gendo added. "Today she has a physical with doctor Akagi. We can strike after it finishes." Fuyutsuki could only nod.

*******

"Good morning, Akagi-dono." - greeted Asuka, as she entered Ritsuko's office.

"Good morning, Asuka-kun." Answered doctor. "Let's start." Second Child nodded. Ritsuko switcher her laptop to stand by mode and reached for the box with medical instruments. "Anything happened in this week?". Asuka again nodded.

"On wednesday i had some pain in abdominal, accompanied by strong headache, but other than that, i was alright." Ritsuko frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me that? That could be dangerous to your health."

"Well, it lasted only for half an hour or so..." _'...Because i took a dose of painkillers...'_ "And i decided that this wasn't the case..." Redhead tried to do the most innocent face possible. Doctor sighed.

"OK, OK..." And she began physical from girl's abdominal. It was, surprisingly, much more firm, than it was week ago_. 'Strange... This may be somehow related to her recently activated genes...'_ "Any discomfort?" Asked doctor. Asuka only shook her head and Ritsuko continued physical... After five minutes she finished first part of physical. _'Now let's see, what's happened to her blood with those genes active...'_ "Well, i'll take blood sample from you now, OK?" Girl nodded. One minute later Ritsuko was looking through blood test's results with very confused look on her face.

"Something wrong, Akagi-dono?" Asuka asked.

"Well..." Only after several seconds Ritsuko replied. "Looks like you have blue blood cells... And a good many of them. It appears that you may have S2 organ grown in your abdominal, that's why it is so firm now."

_ 'She found out.'_ Arael said inside of Asuka's mind.

_'That was bound to happen.'_ Second Child replied.

_'True. But i hopped it would take more time...'_

"Come here, Asuka-kun." Risuko already was next to computer tomograph. "We'll have CT, to see if i was right about you growing S2 organ." When it was done and Ritsuko showed her results, Asuka was a bit shocked. Before she saw only Angel's Super Solenoid organs, and they were big and almost spherical in their shape. Her, however, looked more like a strange mycelium with hyphae around internal organs.

"Wow."

* * *

Asuka left Ritsuko's office almost hour later, being aid to be healthy and ready to return to piloting. And immediately she almost ran into section 2 agent in corridor. Unusual was that the man had his gun with silencer bare. And pointed to her. Something wasn't right there...

_ '**RUN!!!**'_ Screamed Arael in Redhead's mind, but girl already came to the same idea. Asuka immediately hided behind the corner, bullet missing her head by mere centimeter. Asuka waited till man came close enough to her hiding spot to launch surprise kick to his gut. Successfully. As agent fell on the floor, Second Child ran towards the exit of NERV HQ complex, but on the first crossroad there was ambush. Only good reaction from her pilot training saved her life. There was no way she could go past this point this way, so Asuka fell back to try to find better way out of this... scrape.

_'Why are they against us? They are supposed to be NERV personal, just like me!'_

_ 'Maybe someone found about me...'_ Answered Arael.

_ 'Then we're in a really big shit now!'_ Asuka could feel 'Angel-girl' nodding in agreement.

Asuka almost ran in section 2 agents playing hunters three more times, before she was encircled by them with only one option where to run next. So she turned around the corner, again bullets missed her head by sheer luck...

Deadend.

Asuka turned around. Just to face three section 2 agents with guns, pointed to her head, and maniac-like looking commander Ikari. He watched her for several seconds, before two word left his mouth.

"Kill it." Asuka instantly closed eyes, waiting for painful death. But in never came. Instead of it Second Child heard Angel-alarm claxon turning on. Opening her eyes, she saw blue hexagonal shield of Arael's AT field in front of her. Gendo smirked. "So you are really Angel."

"No, she is not. I am." Blue ghost-like figure of teenage girl emerged from Asuka's body, with one hand up for holding AT field.

"Angel-girl, what are you doing? You'll die if..."

"I know." Still holding shield, Arael turned to Asuka. "Promise me one thing: love that we raised will not die with me gone. Just promise, and i will regret nothing." Asuka gave her puzzled look for a second and then quickly nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Asuka-chan, be happy..." Arael leaned forward and lightly kissed Second Child on her lips. "And... I'm sorry..." Pause. Ghosty tears fell from her eyes. "I resumed the war..." With that Arael and her AT field disappeared in billions of quickly fading blue sparkles. Siren turned off.

"ARAEL!!!" Yelled Asuka, trying to catch these sparkles. In the next moment AT field exploded form Second Child in the form of the spherical wave of small orange hexagons, for the second time this day turning alert siren on. This wave of AT field left craters on the walls, ceiling and floor and send all four men flying to the nearest wall with tremendous force. Those two section 2 agents that stood closer to Asuka had their sculls and many other bones broken by the impact with concrete wall and were dead. Third one and commander were a bit more lucky and stayed alive but broken and unconscious... Asuka herself was lying in the middle of crater on the floor, passed out from unbearable pain that stroke her at the moment her AT field exploded... Alert siren died, leaving five motionless bodies in the destroyed corridor in the ringing silence.

**~~~***~~~**

four chapters down, epilogue to go...


	8. Epilogue

**Angels help  
epilogue: For the Angel...**

It was pretty cold and misty morning for the beginning of january in Tokio-3. It was about 7:30 am and most people were hurrying on their way to work. However, there was single figure that was just standing in the middle of this chaos. This figure was standing in the yard of apartment block in front of small, handmade from concrete brick, gravestone under big tree. On this gravestone was hand carved stylized image of bird and three lines that said:

**_'Arael  
The Angel that found love.  
13th september 2000 - 25th september 2015'_**

That figure was teenage girl with long fiery-red hair. She was wearing two red neuro-clips on her head, although she herself was sure that she will never need them again - they were just part of her, blue jeans and crimson sweater. And she had black ribbon tied on her left hand... Girl kneeled in front of gravestone and placed two white flowers on it. She ran her finger over hand carved bird. She was deep in thoughts, recalling events of last three and a half months...

*******

**Day 0: 25th september 2015**  
Ritsuko just returned to her business, when she heard alarm. Angel appeared. She immediately ran towards central dogma. But after thirty or so seconds siren died. Only to be turned one second later. For a mere second. Then there was silence again... Not knowing what to think, Ritsuko continued her way to central dogma. Until she saw something in the secondary corridor. When she came closer, she saw that that 'something' were four men: three section 2 agents and commander himself implanted into the wall. Two of the agent were definitely dead. Other two men were still alive but unconscious. Being interested in what could do that, doctor Akagi turned round the corner and saw Asuka in the epicenter of destruction.

* * *

**Day 4: 29th september 2015.**  
Asuka woke up in a hell lot of pain. She felt like her abdominal was constantly teared apart, but yet there wasn't even a scratch there. Asuka was in one of rooms of NERV hospital, but it wasn't an ordinary one. It had thick metal walls and there were tanks with poisonous gas... Even if her S2 organ worked properly, which wasn't as Asuka assumed from her pain, it couldn't save her from poisoning. She wasn't a patient there... More like a criminal... or Angel?.. healed for some purpose.

"What happened?" Girl whispered trying to ignore her pain. "Why am i there?"

""You are here"" Gendo's voice came from intercom. ""Because you needed medical attention and for a choice of a room, that's because you took two lives of NERV personal and attempted to take two more, including commander's one."" Pause... ""When you feel better, you'll appear before war tribunal, Second Child.""

_'Schiebe! He just loves...'_ it was hard even to think normally with this terrible pain. _'torturing people...'_

_

* * *

_

**Day 11: 6th october 2015.**  
Asuka was still in the ocean of pain and knew what happened this day from what Shinji told her after this nightmare finished... On this day sixteenth Angel attacked and hell broke loose. Kaworu had HER, Asuka's, Eva-02 damaged beyond repair... Shinji's Eva was also damaged, but not to that extent... But Rei... That Wondergirl had to self-destruct Eva-00 to kill Angel... And yet, two days after battle she was pretty much alive... Four more days later Ritsuko made personal excursion to Chamber of Gauff for Third Child and Misato... And Rei's darkest secrets were revealed... Not only she was half-Angel, her other half was made from DNA of Shinji's mother... And there were many 'Reis' - soulless spare bodies for Ayanami...

* * *

**Day 34: 2nd november 2015.**  
Asuka hadn't had any real changes in her condition up to now...  
On this day Kaworu, or better say Tarbis, broke memory seal Arael gave him and attempted to fulfill his mission as an Angel... But in the end, as Shinji said, Tarbis decided, that this world should live and asked Third Child, who became his friend, to kill him. After Shinji hadn't moved, seventeenth Angel forced Shinji's Eva to crash him... This left poor boy deeply scarred in his soul, and Asuka didn't know, if he overcame it yet, in the beginning of year 2016...

* * *

**Day 36: 4th november 2015.**  
This day Asuka remembered on her own. Japaneese government forces and SEELE tried to wipe NERV from Earth's surface... Shinji was forced to fight against all nine mass production Evas on his own. And he lost, only to be saved by Rei... Or new Lilith's carnation... After MP Evas were destroyed, something terrible happened: Rei fulfilled purpose, Gendo laid on her - she initiated Third Impact, even if not in a way anybody had it planned... Rei gave everyone, she even came to Asuka, choice: be in a world without pain and loneliness, being a part of collective conscious, or stay on Earth, painful and violent world, but being your own self...  
This day at least two thirds of Earth population was gone, including Gendo, Maya, Ritsuko,.. Eva's souls...

* * *

**Day 68: 6th december 2015.**  
On this day Asuka's body, more precisely her S2 organ, decided what it wanted and stoped constantly torturing ex-Second Child by hurting and healing her all the time... Next day Asuka was as good as new... And without Gendo there, war tribunal said that she was not guilty... On 7th december Asuka's new life began.

* * *

**Day 103: 10th january 2016.  
**Today Asuka woke up, as usual for last month in warm embrace of Shinji. She silently escaped the bed without waking him, and went on with mourning routines and her new ritual... And it finally happened! Flower of her love finally blossomed out! Her test was positive!

*******

And now, three months and fourteen days after Arael left this world Asuka was there, kneeled in front of Angels gravestone... And she had news for her Angel...  
"Guten morgen... Arael... You know, i kept my word... And i know that you are still there with me, at least in my heart..." Asuka whispered. "I miss you... In september... In september you'll become an aunt... Auntie Arael..." ex-Second Child paused for several seconds, before she continued. _'Wherever you are, Arael-chan, if you hear me...For the love you gave me, thank you, my Angel.'_

**~~~***~~~**

story is finished now. rewriting first chapter on queue... Oh, how lazy i am... Anyway, everyone who read my story, **THANKS**!


End file.
